ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes: A New Beginning (film)
Heroes: A New Beginning is an upcoming 2011 superhero film directed by David Slade, who done [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hard_Candy_(film) Hard Candy], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/30_Days_of_Night 30 Days of Night] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga:_Eclipse The Twilight Saga: Eclipse]. It will star Emily Osment as Amanda Humphrey, a normal girl who spots her love interest Mark Brown, played by David Henrie is a superhero after rescuing her from getting killed by a falling piano. The movie will be shot in Los Angeles, California and is set for theatrical release of November 11, 2011 in regular and IMAX theaters. Plot 17-year-old Amanda Humphrey (Emily Osment) falls in love with 20-year-old Mark Brown (David Henrie) and discovers that he has superpowers after being rescued by a falling piano.Heroes: A New Beginning arrives in theaters on November 11, 2011. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Cast *Emily Osment as Amanda Humphrey,Emily Osment to star in Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. a young girl, who discovers her new boyfriend Mark Brown is a superhero after being rescued by a falling piano from the building during an attack. *Zac Efron as Mark Brown,.Zac Efron joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. leader of the Brown family, who he is discover that he's a superhero by Amanda after rescuing her from being killed by a falling piano. *Alyson Stoner as Maria Gray,Alyson Stoner joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. one of Amanda's friend. *Taylor Dooley as Tina Gordon, one of Amanda's friend. *Luis Armand Garcia as Orlando Adams,Luis Armand Garcia joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. one of Amanda's friend. *David Henrie as Joe Osment,David Henrie joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. one of Amanda's friend. *Ryan Sheckler as Greg Brown,Ryan Sheckler joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Mark's brother, who is a superhero like Mark. *Aaron Carter as Kyle Brown, Mark's second brother. *Emma Stone as Lilly Brown,Emma Stone joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Mark's first sister. *Brooke Hogan as Nathalie Brown,Brooke Hogan joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Mark's second sister. *Chad Michael Murray as Michael Williams, a 25-year-old villains, and leader of his two team Stephanie McDonald and Tim Arnold is set to destroy Amanda Humphrey and Mark Brown and his family. *Avril Lavgine as Stephanie McDonald, Michael's 25-year-old girlfriend, and member of his side alongside Tim Arnold, who is set to destroy Amanda, Mark and his family. *Usher as Tim Arnold, Michael and Stephanie's 25-year-old friend, who is set to destroy Amanda, Mark and his family. Production Development Warner Bros. is beginning to devloping to make the film franchise of the book franchise.Warner Bros. developing Heroes film series. Wiki News. Retreived July 21, 2010. A New Beginning will be directed by David Slade.David Slade directing Heroes film franchise? Wiki News. Retreived July 21, 2010. The film's production budget is an estimated $100 million. Filming Filming for Heroes: A New Beginning will begin on July 23, 2010, and is set to be completed by November 2010.Heroes begins production July 2010. Wiki News. Retreived July 21, 2010. References